1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, generally, to fermentation methods and apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a continuous fermentation method and apparatus. The invention has particular utility in brewing beer, but may have utility in other uses.
2. Background Information.
Brewing beer is a process that extracts sugars and starches from various grains (typically including barley) and produces a fermented drink. A typical brewing process starts with barely that is malted. In malting the grain is germinated. At that point, sugars and soluble starches are created in the grain which are suitable for brewing beer. The malted barely is then heated in the presence of water to extract sugars and starches from the grains. This process is called mashing. During mashing, some of the starches are converted to fermentable sugars by enzymes. Also during mashing, hops are added for taste and beer preservation. The resultant mixture is given the name "wort". The wort is cooled and fermented by specific types of yeast to produce uncarbonated beer. The uncarbonated beer is sometimes filtered. The final step in the brewing process is the addition of carbonation to produce a finished beer. These steps and ingredients are varied widely to produce different flavors of beer. Thus, the process is referred to the "art of brewing".
Until recent time, brewing beer has been a batch process following traditional methods which are conducted on a large scale and which are inefficient. There has been a small movement towards continuous brewing systems in more recent years. These systems have been mostly cascade reactor systems and systems that use yeast immobilized on beads in a annulus column, which is somewhat similar to a fluidized bed reactor.
In summary, prior art devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Applicant's invention provides a method and apparatus which overcome the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.